


【团兵】如何在革命基地错误地发展同志友谊

by OmarIndeed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform, 军队生活多精彩, 我约我的炮非要处对象怎么不讲武德呢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmarIndeed/pseuds/OmarIndeed
Summary: 调查兵团外出打野途中，利威尔色胆包天地朝着团长提约炮。时间线为无悔的选择扩写。警示：有利威尔以往经历提及，非正面描写。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 34





	1. “团长，俺想睡你”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次尝试写两人的故事，如设定上有出入请指教。另，平台到处夹我，所以搜不到这篇我也蛮难过的，只能在此感谢有缘人。喜欢的话给我留言哈。

“天色已经全暗了，十五分钟后通知全体收拢队形歇息。”

新任的团长埃尔文·史密斯合上怀表，距离最近的欧鲁踢了马肚子去传话，几名分队长渐渐从中心位置撤出到各个分队整理队形。马蹄踢踩着小路，周围细细碎碎的虫鸣带来某种宁静，大伙儿为马上到来的闲暇纷纷松了劲开始左顾右盼。先突小队里两匹马头同时朝着一名叫佩特拉的女兵靠近，仿佛萦绕在鲜花旁的苍蝇来回打转，两个马屁股略带进攻性地撅了对方，小小的骚动中队形被打乱了，随后就听见分队长简单粗暴的呵斥——

“干嘛呢白痴们！裤子绷不住的给我去河滩里撒泡尿照照，马粪还不如也不怕把女孩吓死！” 两人立刻被骂怂了，悻悻地离开佩特拉身边，女兵平视前方并未被这个插曲影响。

“佩特拉也太受欢迎了。”另一女兵没忍住调侃，“不过你是不是该感谢一下分队长的照顾，这点意思得有啊。”

“我能应付他们，大不了割了他们的蛋蛋。”军队里强奸是严令禁止的，而且调查兵团的女人也是不能惹中最不能惹的，这点十分明确。

“稍等稍等，别呀！”可能是没预料到佩特拉与她那温柔美丽的面容既不符的强硬，女兵尴尬地摆摆手，“你不用，我有需求啊！已经第三天大家都憋坏了，一并搞定他们俩也不失为今晚的安排。”说着她撩了一下马尾，露出被覆盖的脖颈，月下散发着迷蒙的热气。

军队里禁止乱搞是没有用的，都是精壮男女，平日高强度又枯燥训练不说，外出调查时白天保持了十四小时的紧绷，难免在入夜后变得虎狼。所以大家心照不宣，只要不影响任务，如何利用“茶歇”时光完全自由支配，不然很难对得起出发前一口气发下来的二十个避孕套。

“就在这里，下马！” 欧鲁扯着破锣嗓子确定了今晚的扎营地，士兵们发出了雀跃。

“嘁~”

暗流涌动的人群中，有个家伙似乎非常不爽，跳下马背时正好有两名士兵勾肩搭背地往林子里走，其中一人朝他比划了三根手指，直接被那双仿佛飞射出无数砍刀的凶恶眼神瞪得一哆嗦。

“赶紧干你们的龌龊勾当去，门牙不要了么，招惹我们的利威尔宝贝。”埃鲁多不知道什么时候出现的，十分顺手地勾住身边的小个子，朝对面扬了扬手作驱赶。利威尔对横加到肩上的压力十分不悦，抖了抖肩膀继续从马背上卸东西。不速之客敲了敲烟盒，取了一根递过去，打火机的微光为黑色的发尖染上红色，仿佛被烧着了。“有人想跟换个班，你守前夜，人情以后会还，不会让你吃亏。”

利益交换行方便什么的利威尔再熟悉不过，就算他在第一次外出调查中一战成名，说到底还是个新兵，被差遣和占便宜再所难免。

“不行，我有事。”

“你又没人约能有什么事，自撸吗！”也许是过于震惊于如此直截了当地回绝，埃鲁多脱口而出，烟头差点飞出去。

“自撸。”

“那你也去树上撸，反正看不见。”

“不。”

两人僵持着，埃鲁多欲言又止，干巴巴地抽完最后一口烟，将烟蒂使劲往泥里踩了踩，“行吧，我找别人去。”

*

“唉，昨天应该撸的。”

利威尔自言自语，虽然拒绝了为他人打炮望风却也被埃鲁多言中，没人约他，导致无所事事中十分轻易得喝了掉了仅剩的红茶，晨间的饮料没了。想喝红茶，热的，放在平稳的桌子上，而不是在坚硬的马背上靠着颠簸磨蹭越来越难耐的裤裆。有时人就是这样，越是没什么越是想。总之，心情有点糟。

所幸队伍里并不只有利威尔在想老二的事情，只听见沉闷的队伍里，韩吉那怪胎正在发表她的最新研究学，“如果巨人有生殖器，它的外部长度或可以达到一米至三米，如果是超巨型，那可是十米的老二。相当于一座高塔，你能想象悬着一座塔高速奔跑吗？根本不可能，它一定会在运动中断裂，男巨人都会在行走中直接死掉，这样我们需要对付的数量能少一半。一半呐，兄弟们！”她张开双臂，十分得意地扫视着听众凝重的面容，仿佛期待着掌声。

巨人的老二？有意思。

利威尔撇撇嘴，继续淡定地跟着队伍，顺着韩吉的歪理发散思维。在地下城时大家都过得很随便，早早失了童真，失去幻想，寻求瞬间的快感和短暂的满足，和男和女，和自己差不多的行尸走肉，本能索取罢了。就算再厌恶那些肮脏的肉体，却无法要求对方在如此恶劣的环境里保持体面，像是在腐肉堆里翻找不太臭的那块将就。恶劣的成长环境给了利威尔很多思考，为自己的老二制定了一些原则。他不太搞女人，太软弱，轻易地变成受害者，再诞下像他一样的恶果。他也不和自己手下搞，终究会是某一天的不告而别，变成几天后丢在墙根的尸体，感情这种东西，能免能就免了吧。有时他也不知道能从性交中得到什么，后续的疼痛和未知的疾病？然而生理上，他还是会屈服于本能，骑上勃起的阴茎。

“今天我希望能实际测试一下三角防守阵型，由你居低位击杀，这是份危险的工作。”埃尔文团长的话语忽然飘过来，屎黄色的短发被晨间的迷雾摧残得更像一坨新鲜的牛粪。实战意味着今天必须发现巨人，巨人意味着伤亡，新战术必须得到实施，重重矛盾让那张严肃的马脸严重便秘。

利威尔还飘忽在裤裆与马鞍摩擦时而传来的快感中想象巨塔般的老二，完全不在状态，恍恍惚惚地应了一声，听着更像在呻吟。他半眯着眼睛把目光从团长过度担忧的马脸转移，定在从马背自然垂下的大腿上。那可是双结实而修长的腿，紧实的肌肉被立体机动装置的固定皮带勒着，被拉伸到极限的布料形成无数褶皱在裆部汇聚起来，一起冲上缝纫线形成的小鼓包。

“…巨人的老二…”

“什么？”埃尔文看出部下有些不对劲，粗重的眉毛拧了拧。

“这会儿有红茶就好了，昨晚不该都喝完的。”

“我不知道你在说什么，但希望你严肃对待今天的任务。”

利威尔转得很快，埃尔文从他厌烦的脸上很难看出端倪。邪火压下去了，士兵夹了夹马肚子溜边，暂时离开了猎物。

*

“清点死者和伤员，一个小时后返程！”欧鲁把报废的立体机动装置丢在脚边，抹了一把脸上残留的巨人血浆

“比我预想中的要好，大家辛苦了。”埃尔文团长的马蹄他在灼热的泥土上，冲天的血腥味让这个男人露出某种悲悯。余光中一个很不起眼的身影，正靠在树桩上擦拭着刀柄，十分投入地将巨人的碎渣一点点剥落，这件事给了他某种乐趣，仿佛周围低迷的气压并没有感染到他。埃尔文跨下马匹走近，将自己纯白的帕巾递过去。

利威尔瞥了眼，尽管很不想理会军队上下级那套，他放下了手里的活计，手指往发丝里一抹，浓稠的血水犹如雨点般飞溅到埃尔文的靴头，再行云流水地捏起帕巾，里里外外地搓上血手印。“你还有茶吗？”他倦怠地看着最高长官，询问却更似命令的口吻仿佛自己才是上级。

“有一点吧，不过凉了。”

利威尔十分不见外地拧开了长官的水壶，捧起来大口大口灌。他累极了，作战很累，砍杀巨人很累，擦刀很累。更别提接下来要收尸，努力辨认那些家伙生前是谁。那些掉了一地的胳膊、腿、头颅，长大的嘴还有没来得及说的，被碾碎的希望，烦透了。他不想重新经历一遍，如同他失去弗兰和伊莎贝尔的那天。

“我以为特区的茶起码会好喝点儿，呸！”吐掉茶渣，利威尔如是评价。

“物资是军队统一采购的，如果你喜欢茶我可以托人。”

“还是官僚这套，喝个茶还要欠人情，嘁。”

“只要与人接触恐怕很难避利益交换，这一点恐怕你……”埃尔文打住自己，免于陷入无意义的口舌之争，“总之还是要感谢你在这次实战上为调查团作战带来的变化。”

“能不能完全不死人，指挥官大人？”

“我并非一个理想主义者，所以无法保证这点，但优化作战部署会以战士的损失减少为目标。”

“如果我能杀一百个巨人，你是不是考虑下派我一个得了，伤亡数字能好看很多。”

埃尔文看着这个无比顽劣的下属，付之一笑，“如果只派你一人就能终止和巨人战争，我想我会这么做。”

“残忍。”

“我们是同一种人，所以别再作无意义的假设试探，答案是显而易见的。”长官将手伸向水壶，示意对方归还。

利威尔花了点时间回味对方的话，水壶在两人之间停留，金属上留下的血指纹让他很在意，于是又抢回去用帕巾擦。当埃尔文接过留着淡淡血印的水壶，和面目全非的帕巾不禁哑然，良好的涵养催促他照单全收。

“那个……”埃尔文的指尖勾着缰绳，身子转回去。利威尔哼声似乎是下了某种决心，倚在马脖子上重新接近，夹在长官与坐骑之间阻隔多余的目光，从这个角度本就高大的男人仿佛高耸的巨塔。“距离出发还有时间，要不要来一发。” 人体是个奇妙的机制，利威尔不知道什么触发了兴奋，是因为那极具可能性的巨型老二，还是对居高位者的慕强。无名的邪火在跨下死灰复燃，士兵果断采取行动，指尖直接攀上对方大腿，插入裤子与勒带间原本不存在的间隙中，随时要崩断的危险给了他某种快感。

“少喝点茶吧！”埃尔文的手掌如铁钳般扣在下属的腕上。

“嘁~”利威尔是个知趣的人，如果对方明确拒绝，绝没有可能硬来。他放弃了，作了个乖乖投降的姿势退后。

“不是吧！啊哈~啊哈~啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

利威尔感到背后一阵恶寒，回头时韩吉策马扬鞭而来，配合那张丧心病狂的八婆脸，大事不妙。

“你可真是个人才啊，利威尔宝贝。”

“滚！”

“不要嘛，我是代表大家来慰问一下你现在的心情，没能领略团长的雄风很失望吧。”

“再多一句就削了你。”利威尔恶狠狠地咒骂。

“团长可是出了名的守身如玉，等你攻坚下‘席娜之墙’（Sina），全人类就有希望了。” 韩吉犹如欢快的麻雀，退到刀尖砍不到的距离继续，“话说回来，我也挺担心团长的，毕竟你的风评是在太感人了。”

“总比意淫巨人老二的婆娘强。”

“把别人的门牙踢下来的又不是我。”

“那是意外，报告里已经说明了。”

“宪兵队的说法可不一样哦，宝贝儿。”

“再叫我宝贝儿就杀了你！”利威尔狠狠踢了马肚子。

*

“真不走运啊，雨越来越大，这一带时常有泥石流滑坡，我建议绕一段。按照地图应该能看见米开都城的遗迹，如果雨势不见减小，队伍就暂行歇息调整状态，如果染上风寒恐怕在伤员里引发新一轮恶疾。”

埃尔文听着汇报，雨水在帽檐上形成完整的帘幕将神色遮蔽，黑压压的队伍弥漫着不详的担忧。

遗址被毁得很严重，到处是砸开的大洞，士兵三三两两贴着墙根，等于泡在水里。埃鲁多用斗篷支了块干燥的区域，给自己和利威尔点上火，在冰冷刺骨的雨水中偷得一些宽慰。

“哎，你最近有事吗？”

“什么啊？”

“怪别扭的，来大姨妈吗？”

“啊。”利威尔面对这类调侃很淡定，面颊在吸气中深凹下去。

“回城了方不方便出来玩，有人约你。”

“哦……”利威尔很烦埃鲁多敲侧击又完全没有重点，当然这层厌恶是相互的，只觉肋部挨了一下。

“你到底想不想？想我再喊人，别浪费老子口水。”

“哪个傻逼要搞老子，自己不说，屁股是镶钻的吗！”利威尔啐了一口。

“说到这个，也不知谁的屁股上镶钻。你已经恶名远扬了老弟，还有你不可理喻的洁癖症，床单上有果酱到底是什么大不了的事情能把宪兵队的牙都踢断了，莫非口你还得事先刷牙不成？”

“你刷了吗？”

“我操你……” 埃鲁多一肘子夹住同伴的脑袋蹂躏，当然这种举动只能遭到残酷的反击。厮打甚至惹来些围观，大部分口哨都是为了看利威尔被揍趴下。耗完多余的精力，两人盯着来不及抽完被打湿的烟头懊恼不已，斗篷就这么点大，利威尔还是吃人嘴短地靠回同伴身边。

“问你件事……”利威尔吐掉漏进嘴里的雨水，“团长是阳痿吗？”

埃鲁多愣了愣，倒抽半口气，“你问倒我了。”

“他真不约？以前也不约？……或者，只约女孩？”利威尔假设各种可能性。

“反正我加入调查兵团以来，没有。”说起来埃鲁多是个老兵，在军队泡这么多年，如果连他的都不知道的事情，应该没有。

“就是阳痿。”

“你再说大声一点，大家会一起揍死你。”

“嘁~”

“唉，有人过来了，你有戏。”

雾气迷蒙中一个中等身材的家伙靠近，肥大的鼻头伸出帽檐，“那边有个不漏水的地方，我带你去？”

我要吐了，那张脸怕是从车辙底下扯出来的吗？利威尔阖上眼睛，水渍已经漫到大腿根部把老二泡得站不起来，此时此刻他只想要热水和毛巾，而不是臭烘烘的肉。

“今天早上我便秘。”

“可是…呃…没关系，你口我就行…不然…我…口你？”对方在利威尔如同地狱恶魔般的眼色中声量越来越小，不知觉地退了半步。

“怪不得今天你脸色这么差。”好戏半路夭折，埃鲁多难掩失望。

*

“是巨人！”

“妈的，都是从哪里冒出来的！快点发射信号！”

“雨太他妈大了，赶紧通知其他分队！”

“三头五米巨人，五头，不，六头十米巨人，还有一头…啊……”

“马匹受惊了，墙倒下来压死好几匹，赶紧派人！”

“伤员来不及转移了！队长！”

“韩吉那边来信号了，是黑烟！”

“来不及整理队形，利威尔你带他们三个，从后方包抄解围！”

“巨人被吸引了，侧翼跟上支援！”

“看，第四头干掉了，利威尔这小子好样的！”

……

钢索穿透砖墙，利威尔以几乎不构成飞跃条件的刁钻角度跃上巨人的脚背，一路踩着背脊直取要害，大雨中传来巨人沉闷的低吼，重重地砸向摇摇欲坠的高塔。

“埃尔文团长还在塔里！”

不知谁喊了一句，雨水冲刷着利威尔眼睛里的血，只剩一半结构的石塔内部，埃尔文手举双刀，踩在残破的阶梯上与一只小型体格巨人缠斗。那杂种身手快极了，石墙在疯狂的拍击瞬间化为齑粉，而后肢惊人的弹跳让脚下的支点奔东离西，一些上层的石块开始坠落，最近的差点直接落在埃尔文头顶。

上升！埃尔文绝不任由宰割，钢索在滚轮直冒火星，靴头轻触的支点，竟然是奇行种的鼻尖。另一枚钢索射出寻找支点，自由之翼只需转过身，便能将那怪物彻底击败。

“团长当心，上面还有一只！”

什么！顺着喊声，一颗恶魔的脑袋从埃尔文选择的支点处冒出，利威尔的瞳孔极具收缩。

“团长！”“团长！”“团长！！！”

众人的心脏仿佛都骤停了一下，滂沱的大雨带来比寒冷更恐怕的东西，奇行种嘶吼着追上高塔坍塌的速度，顷刻被尘嚣埋没。

“利威尔！太危险了，利威尔！你他妈的……”米克队长的喊声也被雨水淹没，哽咽在喉咙中，“……一定要把团长带回来！”

*

“队…队长，好像听不见巨人的声音了。”

米克用了最快的速度来到现场，倾盆的水幕中，看着不怎么像人形的阴影慢慢靠近，军人警惕地调整刀柄，准备迎接最坏的结果。

“你没吃早饭吗混蛋，加把劲！”利威尔咬紧牙关支撑压在身上的大个子，从地狱的入口爬出来。

“团长！”米克再也没办法淡定了，箭步冲上去，埃尔文染血的军裤差不多说明到了问题。

“我操你妈的能不能把人抬走再哭，娘娘腔！”

“谢谢你，利威尔！”

*

“雨后的天空总是很美。”

“啊……止疼药上头了吗，有没有看见巨人在飞？” 利威尔坐在埃尔文的担架旁仰面吐出一口悠长的烟，灰烬落在长官的右腿夹板边，熄灭今晚的第九个烟头。

“真是精彩的一战，我想我得重新琢磨防守战术在极端天气条件下的运用。”

“蛮好蛮好，反正你这两周除了空想也别想干别的了。”下属很不屑，毕竟深谋远虑什么的不适合他，“如果我没赶到你是不是就玩完了？”

“你及时赶到了，所以假设并没有意义。”埃尔文是个很严谨的家伙，他补充道，“按照当时的处境，我会舍弃右侧的立体机动装置，以左侧巨人的眼睛为支点，那家伙会因为疼痛把我从巨石堆里扯出来，借由圆周转到后颈。如果落地位置理想，解决下一头也是有可能的。”

“放屁，扯出来你就成两截了，准备靠肠子甩过去吗。”

埃尔文从失去血色的嘴角抿出弧度，“如果你在暗示我答谢你，我倒是认识些茶商。”

“哟，要还我人情啊，啧~”利威尔刚抽出新的香烟来不及点，抿在双唇间掂量着利害。他狡颉一笑，灵巧地跨到伤员身上，虚虚将身体覆盖上去，“刚才你把我当拐棍使，大腿贴着我的后面，我勃起了，希望你知道一下。”

“有趣。”

“更有趣的是，我认为你那玩意似乎也有反应，跟我有关吗。”

“你干掉巨人的手法，游走于死亡线的危险杀戮，自此之前我从未见过，让人着迷。”

“还有呢？”

“你会成为我改革调查兵团的重要一环，我相信你的特质会改变队伍的面貌。”

“这不是我想听的，说重点。”

“以我现在这幅模样，恐怕给不了你想要的。”

“你又知道我想要什么？”利威尔直接摸到伤员的裆部，放肆地揉搓起来，“又不是什么国色天香的美男子，矜持个什么劲。”

“我也想说同样的话，总是带着恶人的面具，也许你对自己的认识并不清晰。” 埃尔文粗大的拇指悉心地抹过对方凌厉的额角。

“你开始语无伦次了，团长。”

在如此近的距离，埃尔文做不了任何反抗，那总是苦大仇深的马脸，看起来并不可口。利威尔侧了侧脑袋，恰到好处地避开嘴角的胡渣，将舌头伸了进去。借着劫后余生英雄相惜这些光明正大的缘由，在沉默的三十秒里，他们分享了一段无法用确切言语形容的微妙，借着夜色发酵出超过暧昧的意味。

“啊！啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！团长！有人要强暴团长！”韩吉托着一团暗红色的不明物质，被眼前的场景吓得连退三步。

“你最好去阻止一下，希娜之墙失守的消息会动摇整个人类社会。”

“你听到了，你一直在偷听吗混蛋！我是不是被算计了！”利威尔捏着被胡渣刮红的嘴角，不知道该先杀了跑远的韩吉，还是身下最大的阴谋家。


	2. “太好了利歪同志，俺也想找你探讨探讨精神文明建设”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大男人搞这么隆重，乖可爱的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你看，这事情就打不住了

这是个普通的休假日，微风卷起几缕花香在空中欢快地翻腾，调查兵团的宿舍外男女们各自奔向约会对象。宿舍楼三四层楼梯拐角上镶嵌的全身镜前，利威尔第三十六次端详了自己的行头。

太隆重了吗？也许该把马甲留下，毕竟天气很暖和。宿舍的洗衣皂是他妈的什么做的，能把丝巾洗这么白，刺眼地仿佛要登台的小丑。犹豫再三，利威尔只是稍微松了松丝巾扣，在那梳理得过于整齐的额角强行撸了两把。

“哎老弟……”埃鲁多不知道从哪条地缝里钻出来，一把架住小个同伴，“去哪儿招蜂引蝶，带我？”

“滚！”

“真不够意思。”那夸张到极致的失望口气喷了利威尔一脸，惹得洁癖症患者掏出手帕，埃鲁多的狗鼻子立刻凑近，“你有事！”

“滚！”

“倒这么多古龙水，肯定不会是对宪兵队那些臭虫……难道……啊！”埃鲁多捂住嘴，眼睛瞪出框。

“啊你个头。”利威尔厌恶至极地利用镜子反射剜了对方一眼，虽然想到用去地下城找老朋友之类的理由搪塞，但镜子里这副够格参加皇家盛装舞会的派头说了鬼都不会信。

“祝你成功，加油！”在利威尔毫不留情地轮番踢踹下，埃鲁多终于屁滚尿流地给打发了。

*

利威尔打开便签，再次确认门牌号，扣两次门环，不会显得在催。

来早了吗？他神经性地摸了把马甲口袋，勾起怀表的链条。

铛铛！门内传来机械钟的准点报时。没有早，幸好。

没人吗？要不要再敲？该死的，这到底是为了什么，搞得跟傻逼似的。

哒哒哒，台阶上落下鞋跟敲击地面的声响，还有比这节奏更快的，咚咚咚地在胸膛里敲。

那混蛋不会是把这档子忘了吧？也许被叫去王都密谈去了。不对，他昨天刚从王都回来。

而且，他也没说今天的会面是为了什么。“嗨利威尔，下午两点，如果可以？”而后塞了张写着住址的纸条过来。

算是吧？不是吗？是我会错意了？我被耍了吗？

我好像是被耍了，米开遗址上的一吻可是传遍全军的大号笑话。

该死的，真是个猪头，那可是皮克西斯司令面前的大红人，整个都城晋升最快的天选之子，眼睛里有屎会看上我这种臭水沟里长出的耗子。

对啊，说到底不还是看出身，你永远能从那些好生好养的人眼里读到对自己伪善的怜悯，这个人又会有什么不同。可笑！

走吧，动动腿，去酒吧买个痛快，这么好的休假日可不能浪费，尤其为了这种破事。

这算什么烂屁眼的破事，我要踢烂这扇门，然后把这家伙另一条腿也踢断，他妈的！

“啊，你来了，怎么不敲门，等了多久了？”

“啊……”利威尔大脑一片空白，半张的嘴里还含着半口恶毒话，被带着甜蜜花香的风灌进去冲得七零八落。

“我在厨房里烧水，搞得怪狼狈的，希望你不要介意。”目光下移，埃尔文的军裤留了一滩淡褐色的水渍。

“你窜稀了吗？”

“意外而已，我马上去换一条。”除掉了立体机动装置的绑带，只着白衣军裤的大个子看起来简单却不失利落，只是那摊明显是红茶留下的污渍有些可笑。

“倒也不必。”利威尔用极寡淡的回答掩盖内心的动荡。

“进来吧，你看起来快晒晕了。”

“我吗？”

“啊，脸都红了。”

脸红了吗？操！又一阵微风拂面，利威尔的耳根烫得要命，幸好最近没时间修剪头发，他这么自我安慰。

*

埃尔文贵为新晋的团长，住宅内外陈设都乏善可陈，客厅明显是用来办公的，椭圆的长桌规规整整八张椅子，用来开会最合适不过。利威尔选了桌角的位置，和瞪着来来回回缺乏生气的钟摆，仿佛在等待一场极其无聊的会议。

“久等了，我把厨房收拾了一下。”屋主人小心翼翼地捏着托盘的金属环。

“你腿好了？”

“去司令部之前拆的夹板，明天应该能上马。以及，这段对话昨天发生过。”

“这样啊……”

利威尔不会让脸上透出一丝窘迫，尽管脖颈已经十分僵硬。这会儿伤员总算把茶点端到客人面前，小小的白瓷茶盏盛着深琥珀色的液体，形状切得不规整的吐司摞成两堆，还有几颗明显是小孩爱吃的糖豆在碎花描边的搪瓷托盘里滚来滚去。在极为尴尬的沉默中，客人的目光在茶点和精致的拉环上那双粗糙的大手间来回打转。

“不如你……”“那我……”

同时开口又一起打住，利威尔赶紧咬住舌头不再吱声，重新陷入更加急促的氛围。

“我去拿砂糖。”埃尔文也不善于处理这种场面。

又不是处男我紧张个屁！人一走，利威尔就开始咒骂自己。他暴躁地脱掉了西装外套，将手掌按在茶点的两侧。

记住自己是过来干嘛的，赶紧扒了那家伙裤子，完事就走呗，哪次不是这样。他松了松丝巾扣活动肩膀，重新整理作战计划，越是想脑子越乱，皮鞋哒哒哒地敲着地板。

这家伙到底什么路数？内城比较讲究吧，毕竟没约过达官贵人，或许这类人就喜欢搞得花里胡哨呢？不知不觉，香醇的液体滑入喉咙，给了他无法比拟的快乐。

真好喝呀，果然是上等人的玩意。还真是言出必行地还人情来了，能当上团长的果然不是等闲之辈。等等，他专程为我买的？这他妈的跟对付幽会的情妇有什么区别！不会是想把我当圈养的金丝雀来讨好！现在吐出来还来得及吗！

“今天很热吧，我去把窗打开。”

埃尔文折回来，捧着一个小麻袋，甚至还换了裤子！利威尔呆滞地举着脱到一半的马甲，与此同时，丝巾扣非常识趣地松开织物，跌落在地板上叮当起舞。

“家里实在没有装糖的器物，抱歉。”屋主人撂下满满一麻袋的砂糖，又从指间变出个小勺子插在上头。

“你去换裤子了？”那是条暗坑条纹的西裤，紧绷在大腿上，还有利威尔更在意的东西，摆在了左侧。

“我想你应该很在意污迹，一直在看，毕竟我不想被踢掉门牙。”

利威尔猛地抬头，正好对上埃尔文柔和的目光，仿佛一拳打进了棉花，瞬间萎了，“那份检查报告想必在军队里传遍了吧。”

“后半段关于士兵宿舍卫生问题的建议还挺有想法的，臭虫的情况是真的吗？”

“如果可以，我会把整个宿舍楼烧了。”

“明白了。”

“要笑就笑吧，团长用不着装这么辛苦。”

“确实挺有趣的。”埃尔文拉开椅子坐下，朝自己的杯子里加了勺糖，“除了茶和打扫卫生，你还喜欢什么，多说一点吧。”

那家伙是在消遣我吧，可恶！利威尔终于下了决心要撕掉人皮，把此行的目的明确一下。他站起身打掉长官手里的勺子，居高临下地射出痞子特有的不善目光，那条被薄汗反复打湿的丝巾时刻绕过猎物的脖颈，狠狠拖拽到自己的口中……终于刮胡子了。利威尔品尝着那人嘴里的薄荷味，一只膝盖直接朝着对方大腿中间去。

面对侵略性的举动，埃尔文的回应慢条斯理，托着士兵的腰肢拉近，在椅子上留下足够的余地让对方支撑。他捋着利威尔身上的芒刺，安抚着无知而来焦躁，焦躁到混乱，不知所措引发的错漏百出。无畏生死的战士啊，从不为自己哭泣，失去了力气跪倒在朋友破碎的头颅旁。埃尔文陷在乱石堆里，浅红的雨水模糊了虚实，他已经看到了命运的归属，然而那人却从在死神的身上撕开裂口。利威尔沙哑地嘶吼着他的名字，残酷的仿佛一首生命挽歌，埃尔文从未听过这样的声音，从这个失去希望的世界找到了光。利威尔娇小的体型十分轻易地落入埃尔文的怀里，丝巾成了阻止下坠的最后坚持。怎么会这样？或许从一开始，这场博弈他注定赢不了。

“你喜欢加糖还是不加？”

“……加吧？”利威尔有些恍惚，不知道对方为何而问。

埃尔文一手揽着同伴，另一边捏起刚才的茶匙伸进自己的杯子。珍贵的液体滴在利威尔的唇上，甜的，混合着红茶醇厚的香味，性感极了。团长再出勺，带回一座晶莹的山丘。利威尔尽了最大努力伸出舌头，飞雪般倾斜的糖粒弹跳着擦过嘴唇，顺着下颚的边缘漏进衣领。

“你知道糖只有化了才会甜。”

这是在要我的命，混蛋！主控权完全把控在长官的手里，利威尔对自己的处境无能为力。那家伙绝对是个老手，可是管它呢！他抖动着沾满糖粒的舌头邀请，作恶者便再无忌惮。

利威尔被捧上了桌子重新居于高位，正好露出脖子的部分好让对方啃食殆尽，他尽最快解开那堆烦死人的扣子。

埃尔文从那对可爱的锁骨上拾回糖粒，又被挂在发尖上的小淘气们吸引，怎么会搞得到处都是。裸露的窄肩还有很多可以探索的版图，可是那家伙准备把最重要的区域打开了。

“我带你去卧室吧，桌子太硬了。”

“没关系，我习惯了。”

等等，是不是说错话了？对于肩头忽然消失的触感，利威尔诚惶诚恐地观测埃尔文的神情变化。那张马脸，不太适合作深情款款的模样。粗大覆盖着厚茧的手再次温柔地抚弄他的肩头，原本已归于温顺的芒刺重新挺立，刺出皮肤。

“干还是不干，磨磨唧唧的，是你那儿不行吗！”他踢向对方的裆部，惹人浮想的巨塔。

埃尔文挡下攻击，抓着下属的脚踝，很细，好像能被轻易的捏碎，而竟然有人能靠着它踏上十米巨人的肩头。它被重新放回桌下，和另一只脚踝并列。它们的主人规规矩矩坐在桌沿，眼皮都懒得抬一下。

“我不知道团长你在期待什么，恐怕我伺候不了。”

“为什么总要想着给别人什么，又轻易地论断我一定在索取什么。”埃尔文将利威尔褪到胳膊肘的衬衣重新拉起，轻轻扫过后颈的发梢，把多余的糖粒打落，“为什么不能是，我想和喜欢的人一起，做些让他喜欢的事情。”

“呵？”利威尔笑了，咬得下唇发白。这算什么？表白吗？这么老土？狗屁玩意，两个大男人谈什么风花雪月？干一顿就完事，扯什么犊子，该死！该死！该死！！！

“团长你没干过男人吧？”他将一只脚搁在桌面，大腿打开到最大，“你得走后门，知道什么意思吗，从排泄口进去，如果我早上拉肚子你可就倒霉了。要不要听些更糟糕的，我可有经验了。”

“是吗？”埃尔文口吻如常，“那也请抬起头直视我的眼睛把情况说明。”

“嘁~”

“你是个特别的存在，非常特别。顺应大流不适合你，我最不愿看见的就是你违背本心地加入既定的游戏。”

“我还觉得游戏挺好玩的，毕竟我也是个烂人。”

“军饷全拿去喂地下城的老鼠，确实够烂的。”

“你！”埃尔文调查了利威尔的行踪，虽然以他的职位权限没什么可吃惊的，利威尔依旧怒不可遏。

“啊，终于敢看我了。”

“你到底要干什么，埃尔文·史密斯！”利威尔咆哮了，歇斯底里，盛怒下抄起一只茶杯，把液体泼了过去。红色的茶水让对方的额发糊成一坨屎，再从那对奇丑的眉毛上滴下来，令人作呕。

“我请求你成为我埃尔文·史密斯的所属，我一个人并只有我一个，成为我最忠诚的战士，最坚强的守护，以及我最亲密的恋人。”

“你不觉得要求得有点多吗，团长。”也许是气急后有些脱力，他变得冷漠而抽离。

“我是个贪婪的人，并且为达目的不择手段。”

“啊，了解。”利威尔滑下桌子，游魂似地拾起椅背上的外套，“你容我想一想，今天就到此为止吧。”

“你的丝巾？”埃尔文端着那团皱巴巴的织物。

“不要了，好脏。”


	3. “你这名同志的思想很有问题，怪可爱的”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 顶头上司，是万万不能得罪的

“老大，你怎么这么快又回来啦！”

“不乐意看见我？”

“哪有的事，上次你给兄弟带的还没消耗完。”

费什捧来几个锡质茶杯，麻利地烧水做茶，大咧咧用匕首划开老大带来的上等货，红茶叶沫撒了一桌子，看得利威尔眼角一跳。当然也没什么可惜，反正是那家伙塞硬给他的，还威胁要直接送到宿舍去让整个调查兵团眼红，结果可想而知。

“下升降梯时怎么没人向我要钱，一开始我还以为卖调查兵团的面子……”

“都一周啦，老大，原来占着升降梯的杂种忽然被宪兵队的痛打了一顿赶走了，奸商似乎收到了某种威胁，目前都不敢揽这片的生意。”

“宪兵队？”

利威尔对地下城的了解，闭上眼睛都能知道哪根管子里有耗子。宪兵队与本地奸商利益勾结不是一两天了，不然到地面上晒太阳也不能成为难于登天的事情。费什又讲起地下城新兴的手工产业，聚一批人做点小活计，不费什么脑子，又有营收。

“你看我都挣到一周的饭钱了，比抢劫来的还多，嘿嘿。”

是那家伙搞的鬼吗？利威尔的手指在茶杯口捻着，若有所思。

“老大你是不是刚约会回来，穿这么靓，这是上头裁的布吧，我们这儿肯定没这种手艺，哎呀，要么说人靠衣装……” 费什说着摸起利威尔搁在沙发上的外套，翻来翻去地找针脚。

“啊？”（第三声）

“呃……”虽然大嘴巴，费什还是机敏地捕捉到空气里的变化，“肯定上头那些婆娘不知好歹，没机会领略老大的魅力是她们的损失！”

面对如此不着五六的吹嘘，利威尔拧着眉头，灌下了用地下水泡出的上等红茶，别有风味。

*

“今天的训练到底为止，各位分队长请继续按照我的最新机动战术布置明天的任务。”埃尔文在操场上面对全体调查兵团训话，利威尔非常识趣地站在里最不起眼的角落里，脸上一片阴霾。

早知道就不招惹了，兔子还知道不在窝边拉屎，我到底是为了什么呀。利威尔哀叹。

“……墙外调查中，物质储备是每个士兵最需要关注的东西，关乎到你和你队友的性命。我们为了全体人类战斗，却要时刻记得自己也是珍贵的个体。明天训练结束时，分队长还需要上报瓦斯和刀刃消耗情况，计入综合评分。击杀巨人的数量不再是评定士兵能力的唯一标准，而个别喜欢炫耀技巧，浪费物质的情况，将受到重新审核评判。”

“嘁~”利威尔撇撇嘴。

“嘶，太大声啦。”

“你有什么意见吗，士兵？”

干你娘嘞！利威尔知道躲不掉，然而那个大个子真真正正站到面前，把头上整片阳光全挡住，这份压迫感依旧难以适从。

“把你的瓦斯解下来，利威尔。”埃尔文双手背在身后，以不容置疑地口吻命令。

“是的，团长。”

“两边都用空了。”弗拉格分队长按下按钮，瓦斯灌气若游丝地哀叹。

“喂，这样会让大家觉得你在滥用职权报复我，再闹出什么不合适的传言就不好了吧，团长。”利威尔知道此刻应该闭嘴，最好没长嘴巴，顶撞顶头上司还暗语伤人，简直是嫌自己命长。

“你再检查两名队员，弗拉格。”

“是。”分队长又取了两个瓦斯罐，队伍里大家神情微妙。“这个也不多了，不过还能用。”

“如果团长大人继续检查，应该还有完全用完的呢。”利威尔没好气地插话。

“你对我有什么意见吗？”

“怎么敢。”

“那你解释一下为何要节省瓦斯，把我刚才的话重复一遍。”

“说实话我真的不知道，”利威尔知道自己疯了，但话已经到嘴边断然没有吞下去的道理，“如果我那花里胡哨的方式能击杀巨人，大伙儿不就不用这么辛苦了，就算我的瓦斯空了，但其他人的是满的，从总和上瓦斯的消耗肯定是少的。我可没上过学，想来团长大人的数学肯定比我好，你替我算算。”

“利威尔！” 弗拉格感觉自己的领口已经被冷汗浸湿了，“今晚你把整个操场打扫完毕，再做500个俯卧撑才能回宿舍，听见没！”

“哦。”士兵翻了个很大的白眼，差点把自己摔个跟头。

*

“371，372，373……”

汗水已经在硬地上形成一洼水坑，利威尔再次俯下身体，吞掉自己的苦果。 

“如果你因为瓦斯用完而被巨人吞掉，会不会很高兴。”

“当然，字面意义上笑！死！了！”利威尔注意到地面上多了个影子，他咬紧牙关把讽刺还了回去。“死之前没能把所有刀片瓦斯用完，多浪费，我们这种地下城要啥缺啥，最见不得浪费。”

“为什么当时不反驳？”

“为了给你面子呗，团！长！大！人！”利威尔的体力到了极限，青筋从上肢的每一块肌肉上暴起。

“别停，还有一百多个呢。”

“还真不怜香惜玉，越权给我减免了呗，我还能留口气伺候你——趴着。”

“免了，你闻起来很臭。”

“操你妈！”爆粗口肯定是不好的，而事主立刻受到团长的铁靴攻击，直接在地上踩了个马趴，“我……操……”他虚弱地诅咒着。

“什么？”

“放过我吧，我错了。”

“态度再端正一些。”

“求求你，团长大人，会死！”毫无尊严，利威尔在对方松脚后很久没有起身，仿佛不再挣扎的死鱼。

“那天晚上你没有回宿舍，被部队记了处分，有什么解释吗？”

“后来我去了酒吧，有人请了一杯，然后嘛……你懂的。”

埃尔文俯下身蹲在利威尔身边，有些不忍地看着自己留下的完整脚印，“你又去了地下城，还跟巡逻的宪兵队起了点口角，不过看你是调查兵团的人没有把事情扩大。”

“盯上我了是吗，犯人也不过这个待遇。”利威尔不禁心惊了，一个人能把事情做得多极致，完成掌握了他的一举一动。

“你想知道地下城那些商人发生了什么，还有你的兄弟们会不会被坑，这份警惕可以理解。引进小作坊是为了让居民有点生计别成日里醉生梦死的，如果愿意继续鸡鸣狗盗没人拉得动，地下城盘根错节的利益链不是一两天能打破的，我只能为愿意看向阳光的人提供一扇窗户。”

“圣人呐，我要哭了。”利威尔好不容易翻过来，仰面又在地上贴个瓷实，今天的星星格外害羞，全藏在乌云里窃窃私语。

“我说了你不用成天带着恶人的面具，你很在乎那些人，如果只是给他们钱，解决不了根本问题。”

“要解决根本问题只有给他们一刀，把他们从这痛苦的现实中解脱出来。”

“很哲学，但你错了。”埃尔文遮蔽了利威尔欣赏夜空的风景，“人民需要革命，从腐朽的社会机制中解脱出来，找到生命的希望。”

“你不会在说造反吧，我要是转头告发你怎么办呀，团长大人？”

“不止是王权，还有这些墙，我希望我的后代生活在自由的空间中，不再恐惧，不再哭泣，每一天都能探索到新的天地。”

“哇……读书人就是不一样，我已经哑口无言。”利威尔捋着发丝，“你知道我出生的地方，地下就是整个世界，升降梯上头，只是一方小小的风景画，用来偶尔欣赏。我第一次到墙外，面对着无边无际的山峦，说真的，你口中的自由让我害怕。”地下城是个瓮，装满各式各样的自由，杀戮的自由，抢夺的自由，奸淫的自由，堕落的自由，你可以随意地选择伤害另一个不相干的人，自由得毫无底线，而他本身就是自由的产物，被横加了最大程度的自由，面对混沌丑陋的世界。自由，有什么意义吗？

“所以你喜欢被管教吗，待在军队这样。”

“我喜欢被告知接下来该做什么，这样就不用动脑子。弗拉格让我做500个俯卧撑挺好的，因为我也不知道自己还有什么价值。”

“明白了。”埃尔文眉间出现很深的沟壑，“今晚就到此为止吧。”

“还有件事……”利威尔就是这样的人，不喜欢输得那么彻底，即便已经一败涂地，还是会垂死挣扎拽住什么拉下水。埃尔文没有防备他，以至于被拽住衣领时失了重心。那是个粗糙的吻，混合口水里的血腥递过去，恶心人的报复。

“不是每一份善意都需要被偿还，你该学会放下芥蒂去接受。”

“别自作多情了团长大人，我就是发浪。”也许是体力透支，深吻过后出现难以预料的头晕，利威尔恍惚地扭起来，看着很好宰割。

埃尔文又用那种转世情圣的恶心嘴脸，无限温柔地摸了把下属的脸颊，继而得寸进尺地把玩起耳垂。

“逗猫呢，滚！”利威尔的耳朵在发烫，相信这一点很难被忽视，无地自容下打了个滚，火烧屁股地逃离现场。


	4. “两人进小黑屋半宿没出来不会闹出人命吧”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 办公室恋情逐渐升温，没想到浓眉大眼的团长玩这么大，利歪快跑

“整理完了吗？”埃尔文进入图书室，将手套丢在书桌上。

“啊……”利威尔从报纸后头露出半只眼睛，两条腿在桌沿换了交叉方式，对于上司的打扰很不悦，“桌上那堆就是，没眼力劲啊。”

“按照我的要求打标签了吗？”

“为什么不找个读过书的干，非扯我这种文盲打下手。”利威尔能识字还是拜肯尼那怪老头所赐，当时他并不想学，地下城里没什么比拳头更好使，可老头子说文字也能保你的狗命，少年人姑且就信了他的鬼。

“我说了，这是个秘密调查，不方便让太多人知道，而你恰好又是最了解地下城的情况。”

“哦……”声调绕了三个弯，利威尔点点头装傻，继续饶有兴致地看报纸。

窗外传来部队日常训练的口号声，和欧鲁撕心裂肺的臭骂相得益彰。利威尔有些猜不透埃尔文把自己单拎出来的目的，是假公济私地给他偷懒，还是为了多制造独处的时间，总觉得整理升降梯所有人员的通行令这种破事，很难信服其中没有猫腻。房间没有开窗，临近正午闷热的天气让人昏昏欲睡，利威尔习惯性地扯了扯丝巾松开，甚至不是他最喜欢的那条。

要不要直接问那家伙把丝巾要回来？这显得很小家子气，毕竟当时他亲口说不要了，对方没有特意保留的理由。要命的地方是丝巾细腻的触感和美丽的暗纹令人格外中意，也正是如此才会特意佩戴它赴约，也就铸成大错。越想越不甘心，利威尔偷偷摸摸地探出恶毒地目光扫射事主。这会儿埃尔文已经在书桌另一头坐下查看文件，短外套随意地卷在一边，身上只保留衬衫，立体机动装置的绑带勒过胸口，将厚实的肌肉束缚妥帖。

利威尔的脑子里流转着奇怪的画面，跳动的糖粒、打翻的红茶、贴向后臀的大腿，还有高耸入云的巨塔……我没救了！

“别在图书馆做奇怪的事，随时会有人进来。”

埃尔文严肃的瞩目中，利威尔如梦初醒地打了个激灵，失去平衡后以狗刨的姿态砸到地上，直到爬起来也没能把卡在裤裆里的手抽出来。“我…呃…我去冷静一下。”他拉上裤链，直接把丝巾扯掉透风，目光探进对方波澜不惊的瞳孔仿佛遭到人生最严重的痛击。这时，余光中出现一把裁信刀，很适合用来自刎。

*

利威尔将脑袋从洗手池捞出来，完全无法直视镜子里的自己。他哀叹把湿漉漉的丝巾丢进盆里，一时没想好接下来该怎么办。回去肯定是不可能的，丢了这么大的现眼。这会儿去操场也晚了，除了让弗拉格借题发挥臭骂一顿没有任何好处。在卫生间狭小的空间里兜兜转转，仿佛马戏团的动物。

“占着厕所也不是办法，你说呢？”

埃尔文虚怀若谷的慰问递到耳边，利威尔结结实实体会了一把魂不附体，慌乱中撑向洗手池的手掌猝不及防滑出去，脑门朝着镜子去。正当他紧闭双眼迎接头破血流，咯吱窝被很大的力量阻挡，拉了回来。

“万能的玛丽亚女神！”

“原来你信这个，挺让人意外。”

“去你妈的！”

“对长官就这态度？”

利威尔已经不知道脸面是什么东西了，反正在埃尔文面前砸得粉碎。他抖了把肩膀，试图从对方搀扶更似制约的臂弯中挣脱，然后意识到自己又陷入新的麻烦。巨大的身躯已经和自己贴在一起，而他的下半身是什么时候陷入对方领地的？埃尔文就这么居高临下地端详，目光炙热得能烫出个洞。

“这是公共区域，团长大人别做奇怪的事情。”

“像这样？”

埃尔文将利威尔的另一只胳膊也架住，利用绝对的身高优势，把人提到脚尖刚刚离地的高度，从镜子反射里欣赏对方由惊转怒的神情变化。

“想死是吧！”小个子阴森森地喊话。然而如果世界上有什么克星完全无所畏惧，大概就是眼下这个妄为之徒。

“你接受我为你而死吗？”

“也不知道谁昨天还在讲台上放屁要为全人类战死，我可不敢抢先。”利威尔撇开脑袋，正好给出一大段脖子，引来对方很深地呼吸。

“今天你也很好闻，和那天的味道一样。”

“再试探我，接下来发生了什么就不好说了。自重！团长大人！”

“如你所愿。”

啥？利威尔抖了一下，事情的发展已经完全超出了预计，至少，他已无能为力。处于完全劣势的身体被挤压在洗手池边缘，半挨不挨地挂在上头，靠臀缝间横加的大腿勉强支撑。埃尔文叼着他的耳朵尖，迅速突破前胸的绑带，透过揉皱的衬衫挑唆敏感地带。逃出图书馆那会儿原本萎靡不振的小兄弟敏锐察觉到身体主人的异样，随着飙升的体温重新昂立，顶在坚硬的台盆上。终于！气氛火热中利威尔有些窃喜，原本就是冲这个来的，时不待我，赶紧把碍事的绑带都解开干正事。

“我说你能动了吗？趴好！”

军队待久了有个坏处，对于上级的命令，身体立刻条件反射式地服从了。进也不是退也不是，利威尔十分憋屈地磨着牙根，老老实实接受长官的蹂躏。当然裤子最终被脱下来，却十分恶趣味地保留了大腿绑带，埃尔文重新扣好它们，嵌入肌肉。

“上次你说，从排泄口进去？”利威尔平日里爆粗口习惯了，这么不雅的话从埃尔文口里吐出来完全是别番风味。长官的指尖描着紧致的臀线，恰如其分地点了把火，观察结成石头的肌肉块给了他某种乐趣，继而在镜面上追逐猎物闪烁的目光。

我大概会被玩死，利威尔绝望地想着。这时粗糙的大手挪到了脸颊，将他的脑袋掰到合适的角度，如此近的距离下很难对焦，长着奇怪眉毛的马脸十分模糊地扑过来，将他一口吞下。热吻中，利威尔将重量依托，两瓣臀肉磨蹭在结实的大腿上，急不可耐地邀请。他舔过放在唇边的拇指，包裹上湿润的祝福，从泛红的眼底递出允许。

“说，你是我的。”

为什么又是这种蠢话，利威尔无法理解对方的执着。

“你不会轻易如愿以偿，直到你亲口承认为我所有。”

该死，事情都到了这步还整这出！可士兵也有自己的坚持，他选择咬紧牙关。

“啊……看来我还是没有得到你的欢心。”

“失望了吗？”

“未曾。”埃尔文再次吻过利威尔的嘴唇，乘它们还未完全变冷。

“我说过放你走了吗？”

“再拉扯下去，场面就很难看了。”

“站起来趴好。”

“老这么滥用职权我会向司令部检举的。”利威尔被重新挂在洗手池上，撅着屁股，老二贴上冰冷的磁面。

“刚才在图书馆对着长官手淫，是不是也值得写篇书面检查。”

“随你怎么说。”

“意淫我了吗？”

“啊，不行吗。”

“不行，我的身体属于也只属于我倾慕的人，只有他有这特权。”

“扯淡呢！”利威尔差点气笑了，只是来不及做文章，却被屁股上响亮的巴掌打懵了。

我操！他怎么…怎么…怎么能…这！么！做！相较于迟缓的愤怒，士兵的脸瞬间涨红如同被开水淋头，来到这个世界的二十来年里，竟然被一个年纪相仿的男人打了屁股！还是扒了裤子！大脑瞬间变得一片空白，无法处理如此丧心病狂的恶劣行径。

“有什么不满吗，我想你太肆意妄为了，需要管教。”

又一下！脆响在狭小的空间里回荡，不见天日的白嫩肌肤上绽开鲜艳的痕迹。

“再动老子试试，这破兵团我不待了。”

“不服吗……”埃尔文完全料到了对方的反应，先下手为强地将人一把扭住。

如果认真打，利威尔不一定会输，但他还没有丧失理智，至少比身后那家伙要讲道理。正当他阖上眼睛准备迎接第三次羞辱，火辣辣的臀瓣却在一阵轻柔的爱抚中泛起成片的鸡皮疙瘩。

“要么干，要么放了我，别整这些有的没的，心理变态吗？”

“人真的能从后面获得高潮吗？”

“要么你也试试。”利威尔无不恶毒地瞪着倒影，心里却很慌张，血液急速冲向下体，又被摸得有反应了。

“从后面怎么自慰，做给我看。”埃尔文继续下达命令。

“你怎么不给自己口！”

“或者你更希望大家传阅你的检查书。” 

“你以为我会在乎检查？”

“我以为你会在乎被揍屁股。”

利威尔很想去死，这辈子就没受过这等侮辱，当初为什么要招惹魔鬼。悔恨也没用，眼看着埃尔文再次举起宽大的手掌，露出绝无回旋余地的眼神，他屈服了。

以洗手池为支点，利威尔把小臂横在边缘，猫腰弯折下身体，另一只手绕到身后，寻到双腿分叉的终点。利威尔不太从后面自慰，因为很麻烦，宿舍人多眼杂，打个手炮都得躲在淋浴隔间里速战速决，搞这么复杂完全不现实。卫生间的肥皂倒是方便，无名指和中指很轻松地一并贯入，毕竟是自己的身体，预知的刺激点，可控的承受力，过程变得平淡无趣。

“你看起来并不享受。”

“做这种事被盯着能不紧张吗，团长大人未免强人所难了。”士兵扭头表示了不满，迎着无处躲藏的瞩目又是一阵心悸，破罐子破摔下他提高了音量，“好啦，你就看个爽吧，混蛋！”半掌粗暴地拓开后穴时，薄汗从整个后脊沁出，逐渐透明的衬衫中肉体紧绷到颤抖，他咬住另一边的小臂，将羞耻的呻吟在喉咙里碾碎。

人真的能从后头高潮吗？以往的过客都潦草行事，射了就是爽了，时间久了身体会变得懒惰，沿着错误的经验，把性爱简化成找根足够粗的老二——插入便是性。利威尔知道后面有个小开关，撩拨得恰到好处便其乐无穷，只是他早以忘记快乐是什么，人为什么要快乐，不快乐的性，无意义的性，插入/抽出，射就是爽了，最粗浅一层的生理满足。

利威尔滑落到地砖上跪着，清晰的经络从挂住洗手池的手背上爆起，臀部靠后跟垫起，以最大的开合角度迎接自渎。随着姿势变化，绑带深深勒进大腿肌肉，皮革吱吱呀的小声叫唤，濒临绷断。这会儿衬衫已经湿透，下摆露出一对好看的腰窝，画在晶莹透亮的皮肤上。身体从没有这么舒服过，飘飘然与外部的世界脱离，他仰面浮出极乐的临界，从喉咙深处释放出惬意的感概。阳具停止尴尬的勃起，低下绵软的铃口，哭泣着豆大的前液，将地面打湿。

这是极限了，利威尔抬起湿透的眼皮，涌入眼眶的汗液让泪腺崩溃了。高潮之后精神被推到断崖的边缘，埃尔文的任何一句话都能轻易摧毁他。精疲力竭的身体狗一样匍匐在地，全然失态的模样有趣极了吧，“满意了吗，团长大人？”他笑着问，呜咽的声音更像在哭。

埃尔文沉默地凝视他的杰作，泛着潮红的皮肤，湿漉漉的，诱人得如同熟透的果实。现在他可以下达最残酷的命令，利威尔都会照做——

“是我过分了，抱歉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本计划写互动游戏，灵机一动成了solo


	5. “感谢领导关怀，治好了我多年的同性恋。”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常爆笑的一章，可能略略ooc，但我还是这么干了

弗拉格绕着利威尔来回打转，手里的计分表揉皱了又展开，不甘心地抢过士兵的瓦斯罐，放出有力的气体喷射。

“唉，什么情况什么情况！”埃鲁多乘着歇息，赶紧来套内部消息，把兄弟的小身板一夹。

“别烦老子。”利威尔立刻卸掉身上的傻大个。

“弗拉格大早准备好全套专门骂你，结果一点茬没找到，差点憋得背过气，可把我乐死了。”埃鲁多麻溜得递烟，“大家都猜你失踪那天被团长关起来修理了一顿才这么乖巧，事出反常必有妖。咱俩这么熟了，都发展到哪步了跟兄弟通个气呀。”

“啊……”被修理妥帖的士兵似听非听，叼着烟目光空洞。

这算是发展到哪步了呢？那会儿利威尔死狗一样趴在地上，被宽容大量的团长捞起来时差点哭了。他被放在图书馆的长沙发上，裹着对方宽大的外套独自神伤，鼻息里都是那人衣领蹭上的气味，畏惧又神往，被折腾成这样还巴巴盯着书桌那头的施虐者，也许时贱吧。

“你傻啦？”埃鲁多看出异样，一口浓烟喷过去。按以往经验不是冲拳就是飞踹，但对方什么都没做，云山雾绕里眼皮很沉的样子。

“别看团长长得周正，一张正人君子的皮，都是外界的误解。”韩吉听了半天墙角终于忍不住了，端了端眼镜腿以正视听。

“我操你哪儿来的！”埃鲁多吓一跳，烟头飞出去在身上来回弹跳，惊慌失措地扑灭火苗，活像耍猴。

“你看他这副德行哪是得手了？”韩吉一把揽过小个子队友，乘对方不在状态，捏住下巴大肆蹂躏，调戏妇孺的恶霸不过如此。“一直听说司令部有全套的酷刑装备，每个长官都有拿手的，团长虽说是后起之秀，听说从他手里出来的，不死也得疯几个。那么，利威尔同志务必满足一下大伙儿的好奇心——团长厉不厉害，是不是被整得很爽，求生不得求死不能希望自己从没有来到过这个世界，啊！”女兵越说越兴奋，镜片上绽放着璀璨的光芒，刺得利威尔阖上眼皮宣布投降。

“没真出事吧？团长不会真的把你怎么样了……”埃鲁多难得神经不大条，发誓要找出受害者身上的蛛丝马迹。

“难道被阉了？”韩吉的脑回路总那么奇特，顺着这个思路，两人齐齐下移视线。

“喂喂！散开！大白天的就绷不住了嘛！”欧鲁作为正义的化身，一道闪电劈来，把利威尔身上两只马猴震开。所谓看热闹不嫌事大，几个分队长闻讯赶来，弗拉格的兴奋溢于言表，想必已经酝酿出一长串惩罚措施来出之前的恶气。

“为避免以讹传讹我就说明一下，”利威尔慢悠悠拿掉嘴里的烟，发现自己被里三层外三层的包围，他的个人问题俨然成了全团的心病，“团长没对我做什么过分的事，他劝我改邪归正，这样。”

“改邪归正啊……改邪归正是什么屁话！老弟，老弟你别溜啊！把话说明白啊！”

*

扣了两次门环，利威尔在台阶上站直，屋内的座钟兢兢业业报时。门内的大个子穿着正式的西服套装，蹭亮的皮鞋倒影着对方阴郁消沉的面容，他们无言地对视，时空俨然倒错。

“今天怎么穿制服，不是休假日吗？”

“没什么可穿的就随手抓了一件，团长不是要带我出任务嘛，也不算休假。”利威尔是极其不爱穿制服的，但凡有机会就把这难看的行头有多远丢多远，理由编出来爱信不信，全凭对方处置。

“换一件去，这身不方便。”

“哦……”

“往哪儿走？”

“回宿舍换衣服。”

“还让我等你吗？别浪费时间。”

“团长是想让我光着吗，不太好吧。”尽管利威尔发过誓不轻易挑衅，嘴皮子还是太快。

“进来，穿我的。”

利威尔十分费劲地仰起头看着快顶上门梁的长官，怀疑自己是不是听到什么不可能的事。

“这件，还有这件！”埃尔文一扬手，衣服精准地落在利威尔的脑袋上。下属疑惑地展开，对着领口的圆角剪裁皱起眉头。“这是我十三岁的生日礼物，你套一下合不合适。”

士兵深吸一口气勉强压住已经冲爆肺管子的粗口，慢吞吞地脱衣服，解开衬衫扣子时微微掀起眼帘，不阴不阳地下逐客令，“给点隐私吧团长大人，这么死盯着会让我有不好的预感。”

“废话，你还有哪里我没见过，别墨迹。”

这倒不假，于是客人别别扭扭地褪去上衣，抖开对方恩赐的童装。十三岁的埃尔文想必是个健壮的小胖墩，宽幅的裁剪笼罩在利威尔精瘦的身体上，活像个纸灯笼。

“大这么多，你吃饭了吗？”长官直截了当地评价。

“出门前拉掉了吧，谁知道呢。”下属的白眼更干脆。

马甲和西裤全套上身后，利威尔对着穿衣镜一瞧差点厥过去，如果街上有杂耍卖艺，舍我其谁。

“怎么会这么丑，我记得生日会大家都夸我很可爱。”

“毕竟我是地沟里来的耗子，穿不出你们权贵的糜烂。”

“这样啊……”埃尔文难掩失望，沉思了一会儿修改了意见，“还是换回来吧，别穿带兵团标志的外套就好。”

“我能揍你吗？”

“晚点儿，干正事。”

*

“拿着！”

“什嘛！”

正在看街景的利威尔忽然被打断兴致，大腿上多了个皱巴巴的包裹，拾起来掂量，心里咯噔一下。埃尔文没有说他们要去哪儿，又为何塞了把手枪过来，利威尔就这么晕乎乎地踏下马车，又被卷着进入一座没有门牌号的公馆。厚重的软皮革大门关不住悠扬的小提琴声，即将加入宴会的两人在门庭驻足，埃尔文似乎是想起了什么，从马甲的内袋里扯出很长一条白色。

他竟然没丢？利威尔有些楞，原本因为陌生环境而拘谨的身体崩得很直，沉默地接受对方为自己梳理外貌。丝巾被打成个简单的结，肥皂的香味散在空气里，本该舞刀弄枪的手指从领口抚过，不经意地撩拨到颈间的碎发。过剩的温柔如汹涌的病毒般袭来，利威尔盯着对方严肃绷紧的嘴唇，多了不合时宜的期待。

“埃尔文·史密斯团长大人，荣幸荣幸！”一个年过五旬的男人托着香槟杯从门里出来，巨大的吊灯给秃脑门镀上金光。

埃尔文保持与利威尔面对面，故意忽视着不速之客，手指略过丝巾佯装调整，再以轻点同伴的下唇作结束，“这样就很漂亮了，宝贝。”

“哎哟，这位是……”男人瞥了同行的小个子，磕碜的上衣褪色的军裤，唯有被贵客亲手绕上的丝巾有些贵气。

“一个朋友，今晚他会陪伴我。”

“这是在扮演你的情人吗？”利威尔麻木地挽着伴侣，扫视歌舞升平的奢华宴会。

“不至于，最多算宠物。”

“你会为这句话付出代价的。”他冷冷地假笑。

“跟着我，见机行事。”

待在部队的埃尔文只展示了自己作为军人的一面，脱去戎装仿佛换了个人，新晋的调查兵团团长在酒席间游刃有余，应付着各路牛鬼蛇神。灯红酒绿，上流社会，一切对利威尔过于陌生，以至于在这个格格不入的世界里完全成了埃尔文的配饰，挂在那人可靠的臂弯上。埃尔文在一个牌局前驻足，领路的秃子拉开丝绒软座，已经落座的三人齐齐投来目光，或奉承或献媚，将虚情假意演绎到极致。

“给你的‘小伙伴’放张圆凳吧，方便观战。”

埃尔文的长臂完美地箍住‘小伙伴’后腰，两人完全没有要分开的意思，“他是我的幸运符，放在腿上正好。”

“真是好样的，埃尔文·史密斯，你已经是个死人了！”利威尔圈着长官的脖子耳语，咬牙切齿的样子亲昵极了。

“帮我抽牌吧亲爱的，你运气最好了。”埃尔文在众目睽睽下掐了一把爱宠的屁股，另外三人讳莫如深地交织目光。

“很无聊吗，宝贝？”在利威尔第28次逃跑未果的抗议中，埃尔文无不温柔地安慰。

“老子去放水，不然撒你身上。”

“撒吧，我必须先赢了这局。”埃尔文淋漓尽致地演绎什么叫衣冠禽兽，说罢用牌面一挡，肆无忌惮地舔起宠物的脸颊。

“要不然我们先喝点酒放松放松，都坐了快一小时了。让盖伊给你的小朋友领领路，这儿挺容易走丢的。”秃子出来圆场，朝软凳上一个金发少年招手。少年肌肤如雪、鼻尖微翘，稚气的脸颊旁堆着羊毛般柔软的卷发，非常可爱。

利威尔的火气快到头了，才不管这么多虚与委蛇的狗屁，从埃尔文怀里滚出来就赶紧跑。跟在屁股后头的洋娃娃让他很不舒服，又没办法甩开，气急败坏地走到最角落的小便池，差点来不及掏家伙就泄洪。

妈的、妈的、他妈的，这倒霉事就没完没了的。理智告诉他，这次任务别有用意，然而现实的所有证据链都在疯狂地尖叫，又被埃尔文那混蛋耍了。一阵剧烈的恶寒中，利威尔释放完毕，用力过猛后铃口刺痛起来，他咬着牙把东西塞回裤裆，不能更晦气。

“我操你一直站那儿看啊！”

洋娃娃眨了下玻璃珠般的眼睛，迎接利威尔穷凶恶极的怒视，后腰放松地靠在洗手池边，手里翻转着精致镂空花纹烟盒，“刚才我迟疑了好久，还以为自己看错了，但，你好呀，利威尔。”

他认识我？这家伙谁？利威尔不认为自己认识什么富家子弟，十分茫然。

“我曾在歪帽子那人渣的街上住，幸好你一拳打穿了他的肠子。”歪帽子是地下城的皮条客，掌握整条卖淫街。利威尔再次端详少年瓷白的脸颊，似乎明白了什么。“没想到你也通过这种方式爬上来了，天涯何处不相逢。”

在弄清对方的真正用意前，利威尔没必要澄清自己，他对这名叫盖伊的男妓点点头，两只从臭水沟逃出生天的耗子享用起特区的上好烟丝。

“他们说你当兵去了？”

“嗯。”

“所以，这个埃尔文·史密斯一定很喜欢你吧。事实上这群家伙都是变态，收集到特别的藏品就急吼吼炫耀，看把那些猪猡眼红的。”

“确实变态。”利威尔用烟圈描摹那张马脸，倒胃口极了。

“我可以把你送到最内圈，也许是某个真正的王宫贵族床上，你大可不必在这群猪里浪费时间。”

即便爬上来，还是洗不干净屁股啊。利威尔抬了抬眼皮，听着皮条客的生意经全当消遣。

“……当然埃尔文·史密斯不完全是猪，我听说他即将接管地下城……”

“什么？”一个晃神，利威尔差点错过了重要信息。

“地下城都传遍了，说宪兵队失势，几个有脸面的地痞公然拒绝继续养这些废物，要在重新洗牌前表忠心。”利威尔在地下城混了这么多年，最风光的时候不过是欺负欺负奸商，真正的根基根本不是他这样的小鬼能触碰的。盖伊口中地下城的宝座，仿佛是鬼故事里的海市蜃楼。

“如果你屁股撅得够高，也许能让他把整个城市送给你，记得把歪帽子的街分给我一两条，谢啦。”

“再不滚出来我以为你掉马桶里了。”未来的王即时出现，打断了盖伊的美梦。

“啊，确实不太顺畅，我也没办法。”利威尔仿佛没意识到问题的严重性，悠哉哉地把烟蒂掐灭在大理石台面上。

“看来你交到朋友了。”

“正讨论怎么甩了你这头猪，去爬国王的床。”

“是吗？”

“别误会啊，都是开玩笑的。”盖伊嗅到变味的空气，赶紧夹着尾巴撤。

留下独处的空间，利威尔终于可以撕破脸皮，露出阴森森的骨，半边始终揣在兜里的手，已经摸到了扳机上。“再让我回去坐你大腿上，就在你裤裆上开个洞。”

“关于这个，恐怕有个更艰巨的任务要交付给你。”

“我脾气不好，把话说清楚。”

“刚才我把你输给了斜对角的布雷格里爵士，就是那个胡子很滑稽的……”

“……你是不是在他妈的逗我！”利威尔的摇头幅度越来越大，扣在扳机上的指头格外痒。

“根据调查，他偏爱黑发的未成年男孩，只要你闭上嘴还挺像这么回事的。把他给我敲晕了送到天台，到时会有人接应你的。”

“团长大人，你确定这烂计划有任何可行性？”

“你是最佳方案，亲爱的。”


	6. “老大悄咪咪带了个野男人回俺们屯”

“就把我搁这儿。”

“你他妈的不会要死了吧。”

“好像是。”

利威尔脑子一片混乱，屋子里血腥味很浓，到了呼吸急促一些都想吐的地步，翻找医疗品时手都是抖的。埃尔文一手按着伤口，一手翻看着账簿，好像这具濒临消亡的身体与己无关。

“这么按着有屁用，倒是找点东西堵上啊！”对于全然不顾性命的伤者，士兵咆哮起来。

“这是你的工作。”团长头也不抬，“如果我无法找到尼古拉斯·罗波夫受贿的资金流向和最终受益人，今晚的一切都白费了。”

“人不是已经抓到了，没逼供吗？”

“他只是利益链里最薄弱的一环，绝没有说容易对付，王都的权贵一直在暗中力保他，审问已经陷入僵局……我好不容易把它洗干净的。”前一秒还决策上层的政治疑云，下一秒埃尔文为饱浸鲜血的丝巾皱起眉头。

“又不是什么稀罕玩意。你这豁口再不止住就没命了，至少得挨到医生来。”目前的出血量着实让利威尔冷汗直冒。

“你关心人的样子很可爱，像个老妈子。”

“虽然咒了你一晚上，但不准真给我死了，不然葬礼的时候我会跳到你墓上踩你的头。”

埃尔文很想大笑，可惜眼下身体不允许消耗多余的精力，他伸出没有染血的那只手，拇指按住那刻薄的下唇，轻柔地抹了抹，“即便我不是个悲观的人，如果没能挺过来，希望这是我最后拥有的美好事物。”

利威尔想咬断那根指头，把不合时宜的花言巧语一并嚼烂了呕吐掉，来不及了，怨念的毒反噬到每根骨头里，痛得双眼通红。也许该发生点什么，抓住或许是最后的机会……

“团长！”米克喘着粗气冲进屋子，染血的匕首来不及回鞘。“布雷特里已经弄死了，没有留下证据，但恐怕不会阻止宪兵队来提人，以你现在的状况不可能活着回来，欧鲁还在拖延时间。”

“明白了。”埃尔文递出账簿，“你带着证据先走，无论如何不能让这些杂种再得逞。”

“你怎么办，医生还在路上。”

“自祈多福呗，这不还有他么。” 顶着不可思议的乐观，埃尔文的脸色越来越白。

“给我把团长照顾好，死也得保住他。”

“他会的，我相信他。”

事情要从利威尔把布雷特里这色老头敲晕了带到天台开始说，士兵没有等到接应的人，而是在烟囱里发现了佩戴自由之翼标志的尸体，预感不妙后打算带着人质离开是非之地。这时公馆忽然枪声四起，埃尔文撞碎窗玻璃逃生，身后跟着近十名枪手。利威尔从高处干掉了其中三人，天台立刻被配有立体机动装置的歹人包围，一番搏杀后他带着人质撤退，最后在飘着尸体的河堤上，捡到肚子上开了洞的团长大人。

*

利威尔撩开窗帘，灯火下一行宪兵朝着办公楼杀来。调查兵团和宪兵队平日里属于井水不犯河水，然而背后却牵扯着军中各位大人物的势力关系。尼古拉斯·罗波夫议员的落马是对上层建筑的挑衅，动了他人蛋糕，埃尔文无疑会成为势力集团的寻仇目标。新晋的调查兵团团长假意与权贵沆瀣一气，顺着有毒的橄榄枝寻找王都里真正的敌人。

现在他还不能死，至少不该死在城墙内！利威尔咬咬牙，将长官沉重的胳膊扛在肩上。

“每个房间都不要放过，脸都给我照清楚了。”宪兵队把整个调查兵团大楼的地板踩得地动山摇，犹如无孔不入的蝗虫，毫不知情的原住民震惊之余爆发小规模冲突。

“都给我停下！”米克掏出枪，子弹脱膛砸在领头人靴头往前一寸。

“这可是司令部来的命令，想造反的统统押走。“”

“怎么会呢，我们可是国王最忠诚的部队。”米克敲了敲烟盒，对方十分不情愿地接过香烟点上，分队长弹飞火柴转向身后随时干架的下属们，“宪兵队的崽子来我们院里兜兜转转撒泡尿什么的，别跟畜生计较。你们这些个下手没轻重的，打伤了要写检查，干死了还得写，这点道理不懂嘛。”漫骂妥帖后，对着宪兵队青一阵红一阵的脸笑道，“摆平了，随便搜。”

“谁！给我从墙角滚出来！” 大楼背面堆着些杂物又没什么光，宪兵发现异常赶紧举枪。

“妈的，谁坏老子好事。”利威尔阴森森地从木箱后头露出半个脑袋，杀气极重。

“干嘛呢，滚出来啊！”

“滚你妈！”

宪兵端着武器跨前两步，被眼前的场景怔住，刚才说话的士兵跪在木箱边缘背对，自由之翼的短披风下摆露出另一双腿，属于男人的腿。相较于木箱上那个小个子狰狞的怒容，搁在他屁股上的宽大手掌更为惹眼，不肖多说，正行苟且之事。

“你们两个，给我分开！”宪兵尖叫起来。

“又不是我们头儿还管这么宽，凉快地方待着！”利威尔搂着另一人的脖颈，身子亲昵地蹭着，完全没有要收手的意思，“还是说你们宪兵队的有这种癖好，要看就看吧。”

“怎么回事！”另一名宪兵闻讯赶来，同样凉气倒抽。

“哟，熟人嘛，牙没事啦？”利威尔眼睛很尖，马上辨出被自己踢断门牙的蠢货。

“利…利威尔！”倒霉蛋痛苦地捂住门牙，内心充满恐惧。

“他们两个……”

“别管了别管了，赶紧回去汇报去。”

“可另一个会不会就是……” 同伙很犹豫。

“不可能，埃尔文·史密斯才不会沾这种烂货。”

“给我说话小心点儿！”利威尔厉色剜了两人，宪兵队只得屁滚尿流地遁走。只要再走近，空气里浓重的血腥味就会败露，冷汗顺着鬓角下落，溜下木箱时他膝盖软了一下。

“说真的，是不是这种地方更容易让你起意。”

“说假的，作为将死之人，刚才你手上的动作是不是太多了。”

之所以刚才宪兵队一口否定利威尔身下的不是他们要找的，埃尔文全程对着肉感紧实的屁股又揉又搓，很难和他堂堂团长大人，捍卫全人类命运的军人形象联系上。

嘴上不对付，利威尔还是充当了可靠的拐棍，埃尔文的力量又比下楼时虚弱，捂在豁口上的丝巾结成硬块，再也堵不住更多流血。

“我想了半天只有一个地方能去，还能坚持吗？”

“多跟我讲讲话吧，困了。”

利威尔很清楚这句话意味着什么，咬了咬嘴唇背起那具几乎不可能承住的巨大身躯，瓦斯罐喷射出最强劲的气流，推着他们与死神展开追逐战。

*

看着郎中剪断线头，利威尔脱力地嵌在门槛上，一口烟下去腮帮子深深凹陷，真是个漫长的夜晚啊。

“老大，这个人……”

“不该问的别问。”

“那你这衣服……我看人也没啥事了，先回去洗洗涮涮，房间一直是干净的，请放心。”

利威尔半个人仿佛是血水里捞出来的，背上黏黏糊糊的还很臭，可他的心思乱极了，火苗疯狂地吞噬烟丝，胃里搅成一团。“先不回去，也别告诉其他人我的行踪，医生这里打点好，除非我找你，不准主动联系。”利威尔递出一卷钱把事情交代了，捡起脚边血迹斑驳的立体机动装置。

重回母亲的旧居心情很复杂，这儿每一块墙皮里都回荡着淫言碎语，歪帽子舍弃的妓院被封闭在时空的夹缝里，你可以忽略它，却无法否认它的存在。

“安全起见先委屈一下，这片区已经废了，应该不会有人打扰我们。”空气中呛人的灰尘让利威尔干咳起来，习惯使然他推开了窗，幽暗的深穴仿佛恶魔的屁眼，最绝望的流浪汉也望而却步。

只有小指指甲盖这么大的火光中，埃尔文庞大的身躯占着局促的小床，面容平静得仿佛死了，

沉重的呼吸每进行一次都要耗费更多气力，这让利威尔很烦，得找点事情回避内心始终未消的不安。他撩起水里命运多舛的丝巾拧干，娇贵的面料拉扯那人新长的胡茬，将这个疯狂的夜晚一点点抹去。

“手怎么轻得跟娘们似的，痒死了。”

被突如其来的声音打断，利威尔先一怔，消化完失态的惊诧，他沉下脸，“知不知你的嘴现在很臭，差点把老子熏吐了，闭上！”

“我想吻你。”

“滚！”

利威尔不假思索的拒绝让埃尔文发笑，又因为拿捏得如此儒雅含蓄更令人火大，利威尔把丝巾丢水里来回搓，完全不觉爱惜。

“为何如此抗拒将心意交出来。”

“团长大人失忆了吧，我的心脏都献给全人类了，哪儿还有多余的留给你。”

“私心呢？我的就在这儿。”埃尔文点了点胸口的位置。

“不稀罕。”仿佛是跟丝巾较劲，用很大力气拧干后，啪得甩在那胃口很大的私心上。

“唔真凉，我可是重伤。”

“啧，你这个人……”

“擦都擦了，做活做全套，不是出了名的洁癖么，捂臭了恶心的是你。”

得，反正横竖说不过，利威尔摸到伤员的胸口宽衣解带，这会儿血迹都干了，皮肤上更多的是属于另一个雄性的气味。隔着薄薄的丝巾，手掌拂过起伏的胸肌，指缘不经意地刮到卷曲的体毛，痒痒的。即便没有光线，面对如此宽阔雄壮的体魄，很难不心生涟漪。

“才到胸口就受不了了，还没让你擦下面呢。”

“你他妈！”

一只大手覆在利威尔的手背上，在伤者的胸口按实，“我想把它给你，就算下一秒丢进臭水沟也没关系，它就是你的，凭你处置。”

黑暗是利威尔的最后防线，长长的沉默是一首痛彻心扉的咏叹调，这个绝望永远大过希望的世界上，他不配拥有如此珍贵的事物。

“我一定是个很过分的人，你恨我也是应该的。”埃尔文心细如发，哪里看不透对方那无言以对背后的真相，“如果我不把你带到地上，也许你的伙伴们就不会死，至少不该如此惨死。我剥夺了你自由自在的权利，让你背负拯救人民的重担。任何一个理智尚存的人都知道，每个调查兵最终会死于非命，结局无外乎被巨人撕碎了丢弃在山野河涧，每一个，无论出身没有姓名，尘归尘土归土。即便知道了命运，我还是这么做了。我如此自私且丑恶，不仅仅需要你的身体，更要占据你的灵魂，在你的心里种下最疯狂的种子。我需要你的爱慕，你的守护，且成为你唯一牵挂的存在。在我最阴暗的构想里，你会在我逝去后的很多年里依旧痛彻心扉地大哭，而你留恋人世间的最后一秒里唯有我的脸。”

“你算什么东西要求我这么做。”利威尔哂笑，声音却是抖的。

“可是你已经在这么做了，而且做得很好。”

直到眼角弹落的泪滴被粗糙的手指接住，利威尔都没有缓过神，干裂的薄唇被熟悉的触感点住，喂进一些咸涩的水分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本，想写个团长回媳妇娘家，一炮泯恩仇的pwp，在我反复推敲了他老人家的身体状况设定后遏制了魔鬼步伐。  
> 昨天微博刷到我的团长我的团梗，差点出不去了，但我相信浓眉大眼的文子哥，必然拿出意大利炮……呸！


	7. “团长不好啦，嫂子娘家抬来十里红妆堵门啦”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终章，原创人物设定灵感来自于《堕落街传奇》

再次见到歪帽子，比打穿他肚皮时更像一滩烂肉，堆在妓院最奢华的圆床上，秀色可餐。最好的日子已经过去了，除了几张老面孔，看场子的小罗罗连怎么持枪都不会，没在接客的妓女无精打采地撵着手里的扑克牌，对穿过一片死气的小个子提不起半点兴趣。

“利威尔，我的小甜心！”歪帽子浑浊的眼睛一转，让这堆烂肉有了活气，“地上的日子过得挺滋润，除了没让你长高。”

“嘁！”利威尔抱着手臂，多呼吸一口这儿的空气都让他想吐。情愿或者非情愿，最终还是来到了这里，母亲的死不完全跟歪帽子有关系，却也死在了他的床上。他的地盘，他的床，圣诞夜，和一个杂种的出生，这个男人腐烂的躯干足以简述利威尔前半生的故事。

“想要神不知鬼不觉地藏在我的咯吱窝绝非易事，以为你这点常识还是有的。都三天了，宪兵队还在发疯似地掏粪，耳朵都不清净了，为什么呀？”

“谢了。”

“啧啧，小利威尔离开太久，都不记得这儿的规矩了吗？”

“卖淫的话我年纪也太大了，”利威尔斟酌着筹码，喂到那张糜烂贪婪的嘴里，“把你仇家都列出来，三天内他们就不会喘气了。”

“还是那么痛快，你要是我的人该多好啊。”

“肯尼把我带走时，也不见你放屁。”

“唉，两箱酒真是个好买卖呀，我一个人就喝了好多。”

“呸，”利威尔啐了口，“老子像有闲工夫听你翻旧账的吗……弄死谁？名字！”

歪帽子笑了，露出前门两颗磨损变形的金牙，作为整个帕拉迪岛最传奇的皮条客，可不是三瓜两枣能打发的。圆床发出吱吱呀呀的尖叫，肥硕的躯干被手下及时塞了个靠垫支起，那只因为长期卧床而浮肿的手指夹着纤细的烟，赶苍蝇似地挥了挥，房间里不相干的人退潮似的全散了。序曲结束，只等利威尔擦亮火柴，为这次密谈点上第一个高潮。床上的烂肉就着凑来的手掌深吸一口，白烟淋在年轻人头上，惬意地端详对方眼帘下的杀气。

“我很欣赏你，利威尔，你有那种……会把这里统统烧了绝不回头的狠劲。这也是我为什么放任你在地下城胡作非为，却没有掰断你的四只爪子把你变成我最最赚钱的玩物。我就想看看你能飞多远。”歪帽子用滚烫的烟头比划，稍有不慎就会烫到对方的脸，可谁在乎呢。“大家都说我不行啦，连条街都守不住了，有点能耐的贱货都爬到地面上去了。知道吗，如果我想上去，半个特洛斯区都可以是我的，给王都送去最地道的婊子。”

“哼？”

“哼？那我怎么不这么干呢？好问题，怎么就还在这臭水沟里耗呢？”老人浑浊的目光放空，被过眼云烟所困，“我喜欢极致的东西，我就是地下街所有婊子唯一的恩主，我不点头没人能操他们。向权贵献媚的贱货破坏了这份美感，披金戴银的猪还是猪猡，猪就该来舔我的脚趾头，每一条指甲沟，都给我舔干净。”

利威尔抿起嘴，想起还在废墟里等他的埃尔文。告白之后似乎如梦初醒，仿佛许久不见光的房间忽然被打开，母亲的床已经空了很久很久，他打扫了这个房间，换了新床单，房间只是个房间。埃尔文占了大半个床，他睡小半，醒来时他们的手十指相扣，不知谁主动的。临走前他为埃尔文擦拭了身体，每根脚趾，每条指甲沟，镀上一层叫做喜欢的悉心。

“我要重新接管地下城，让所有的狗杂碎俯首称臣，而且机会已经来了。”老者的肥肉神经性地颤动，眼球凸了出来，“埃尔文·史密斯，我感觉到了，就是他。”

“你确定自己没押错宝吗？”

“我的赌运一直很好。”歪帽子从横肉堆积的脖子缝隙里揪出条细线，上头悬着金色的钥匙，“刚才你不是在要名字嘛，我有更精彩的。”

利威尔从匣子里取出朴素的笔记本，记录人间最肮脏的交易，哑然失笑。地下城的利益链太复杂，牵一发而动全身，埃尔文的身份虽然只是个调查兵团团长，却是把极好的利刃用来斩断权贵吸血的脐带。从畸形的子宫里滚出来，接触哪怕一秒钟空气都足以吓坏这群丑陋的巨婴，他们会尖叫会发疯会问世界怎么了，再痛哭流涕地舔上皮条客的脚指甲钩，都是甜的。

“前两天我逮到只小耗子，撬他嘴时知道些有趣的事情，关于你跟埃尔文·史密斯的关系。”

“不管你听到什么，不是真的。”

“啧啧啧，撒谎可不好，而你甚至不善掩饰。” 阅人无数的皮条客，哪怕一丝破绽都尽收眼底。“我这辈子都在为手里的商品估价，很少走眼，盖伊就是个废品，白瞎了那张脸蛋。当他以为自己够到上头了，我只稍稍收一下他脖子上的链条，就会摔得比他在街上干活时更惨。我也记得你妈，很有潜力，要不是有了你这小杂种，她还能为我赚到更多钱。”

“说真的，我妈为什么坚持要生，你又为什么不阻止，不是你的婊子吗？”

“就是因为看多这种婊子，在她决定这么做时已经死了，我又管什么？”

“操……”利威尔不知道为什么要聊这个，原本已经不纠结的事情。

“有人坠入爱河了。”皮条客吹起口哨，是首非常淫荡的民歌。

“我现在在你的脑门上开个洞，这个世界甚至不会有一丁点儿损失。”笔记本已经到手，利威尔眯起眼睛。

“埃尔文·史密斯是个什么东西我不知道，但你一定会为他心碎一千次，可怜的小杂种。”

*

为他心碎一千次吗？埃尔文宽大的手掌完全包覆了利威尔的手，二人并肩站在升降梯内等待重新看见阳光的那刻。地面上整个宪兵队正长枪短炮地夹道欢迎吧，只要门还没开，他们还有时间。

米克是个靠谱的家伙，这会儿笔记本已经放在了国王的办公桌上，面对这些足以撼动王权威严的丑闻，议会不可能置之不理。利威尔问过，如果权贵死守阵营意欲构陷，恐怕埃尔文有去无回，白的也能抹黑。政治博弈就是这样，一味退让是没有希望的，王都内部已经腐烂，必须果断地为这个国家剜疮治病。埃尔文并不想要地下城，歪帽子这些最最下作的臭虫打造出铜墙铁壁的后盾，臭不可闻。最终大家会放下绅士的假面，姿态凶残地撕咬、殴斗、虐杀，暴露人性最丑陋的一面。

“政治那些我懒得听，再说下去我会睡着的。”利威尔故意打断他，不想让最后的相处止于权谋诡计的探讨，他玩着长官粗糙的手指，将虎口抿在唇间。

“我以为你的洁癖症应该阻止你继续打我的主意。”

“没发现我把你擦得很干净了吗？”

“那你坐上来。”埃尔文才不会在利威尔面前吃瘪，拍了拍大腿。

来真的？利威尔撇嘴，大咧咧跨上去与那人相对，与椅子相反。“要是豁口扯开肠子流一地就不好看了，劝你别试我。”两具正隔着薄薄的单衣相互传递体温，事情不太妙。

“回地面必然要接受轮番审问，议会走一遭没半个月恐怕折腾不完，你确定以你的尿性憋得住？”

“我什么尿性，我就不能自己解决？”

“不准。”

“嚯，好大的官威啊团长大人。”利威尔捧着那张马脸，将脸皮扯成正方形。地下城日夜不分的三天光景该摸的该搂的，要破不破的窗户纸早就千疮百孔，毕竟还是血气方刚的年纪，毕竟是两个大男人，可不经得住都想那个嘛。“我帮你口吧，好歹先解决一个人问题，放我下去。”在对方灼热到腻歪的眼神里，有人首先投降。

“你是猴儿吗爬上爬下的，”在埃尔文坚固的环绕中，猎物无处可去，“好轻啊，这么抱着也不错。”

“喂喂，”巨大的体型落差使得怀里的人格外小鸟依人，当然不会是利威尔希望的，“这个姿势谁也搞不了谁好嘛。”

“搞得了，还挺好搞的。”埃尔文的嘴里还残留着红茶的滋味，混合着地下水的酸涩，在龌龊的妓院废楼里，演绎着让玛利亚、罗赛、希娜三位女神脸红的浪漫。分开时利威尔明显恍惚了，是调情是色欲还是爱，澎湃的情感让他无力招架。

“我们……要不要去床上？”作为一个早已对性交麻木的人，利威尔甚至意识不到自己的颤音有多可怜，卑微得仿佛在哀求。

“操，你那玩意真他妈的大。”

“我想我明确过，不要把我们的关系局限在你低俗的性幻想里，我看还是先把它收起来。”坦诚相见，埃尔文被摆在最舒适的位置，靠着一些软垫不至于完全躺倒，双腿间那物还没有动静。

“嘁，”又说错话了，利威尔发现自己完全不会搞气氛，为了尽快获得恩准骑上梦寐以求的巨塔，他虚心求教，“那亲爱的埃尔文，我们到底准备怎么完成肉与灵的高尚结合，通俗来讲就是‘肏’的部分？”

“你会怎么做？”

利威尔嘴很臭且口不择言，但这会儿十分机智地忍住，卖乖地贴过去，“今天我兴致很好，碰巧你又很干净，就先口一把，舔舔弄弄把你的小兄弟扶起来。”他俯下身子佯装去咬对方的下体，牙齿上下一碰，已经来到了胸口的高度，色眯眯地盯了会儿病人淡色的乳晕，又佯装去攻击凸起的喉结，最终绕上脸颊，以为会索吻时脑袋一转，舌尖精准地勾在对方的耳垂上，留下湿痕。“那会儿你应该很硬了，咱们搞点上上下下，嗯嗯啊啊的。”他按住对方肩膀靠近锁骨的位置，十分小心地放低身体，让私处贴上雄伟的肉棒，饱满的阴囊球落在金色的耻毛间，会阴娇嫩敏感的皮肤被刮蹭得很痒。“我想你不会坚持很久，就泄得一败涂地。”

“就这样？”听者波澜不惊的样子让人很不爽。

“搞爽了不就行了，毕竟我不是卖的，太变态的玩法可不奉陪。”

“这样爽吗？”

“爽啊！就怕光光口交你就顶不住，但我不吞精，你想办法撑到下一步，如果撑不到也没关系，你得打信号，这点礼节要有，嗯？”脑子已经被黄色废料堵得不好思考，利威尔变得不耐烦，“哎呀再聊下去我就萎了，别耽误时间……”

“我想试试。”埃尔文打断他。

“哦……好吧，不过我没刷牙，当然你应该不介意。”

“不，我想试试口交，对你。”

“嗯？哦？好的吧？”利威尔试图搞清楚自己听到的是他以为的情况，“但是，意味你要把阴茎放进嘴里，就是男人的那个东西，如果你明白我的意思。”

“是的，我想为你口交，把你的老二放进嘴里，吸它。”

“噢~”尽管表现得很平静，大概有几秒钟利威尔忘记了呼吸。在重新聚焦的视野里，他那根怎么看都小得可怜的玩意儿，正昂立在耻毛间，似乎很期待接下来发生的事。

“麻烦你站在床头，虽然这个要求挺奇怪的。”埃尔文按住腹部的伤口，尽管壮如蛮牛，要在这么短的时间里恢复也是痴人说梦。

太奇怪了好吗！利威尔踩在靠垫的两侧，把胯尽量送到同伴好下口的角度，意味着他的上半身几乎是贴在墙上。

“你的……”

“要是说错一个字，我就把你的狗头拧下来。”作为一个经常被嘲笑为侏儒的小个子，利威尔对自己的身体并不自信。愿意钓他打炮的，或多或少有寻求猎奇的变态。进了军队也没好多少，引来另一群想把他征服于胯下的混蛋。当然他并没把这些杂碎放在心上，除了埃尔文的话。

“腿挺好看，小腿肚也可爱。”

“别摸我的小腿肚，变态。”

“我的失误，好像你更喜欢这样……”那对粗糙却温暖的大手拂过士兵流畅的线条，将两瓣紧实的臀肉包覆，乘身体再度倾斜靠近，昂立的阳具顺势纳入口中。

被埃尔文温暖的口腔包覆的瞬间，利威尔的世界肉眼可见地土崩瓦解，坚硬的墙壁化作软绵绵的网，兜着紧绷的身体任凭浪潮侵蚀，唇间流泻的将墙纸打湿。曾经房间的主人，也是在这张床上，那么激情那么决绝地，为那个至今不知去向的男人死了。你也想我死吗？是啊，怎么这么健忘，我还要为你心碎一千次啊。

“埃尔文！太……太过了，放我下来。”

“你有个很大的毛病，利威尔，”埃尔文当然不会听话，单手掐着腰阻止人退开，另一只手指按住脚背，“对你好点儿像要害死你似的，是不是贱？”

“是！”

“再说！”

“嘁！我狗改不了吃屎行不行，团长大人如此屈尊我受之不起。”

“那你忍着吧，别叫唤。”对付利威尔很简单，埃尔文完全不顾及他那点儿可怜巴巴的自尊心，一把抓住脚踝，把膝盖抬到自己肩上，在更大的肢体开合下，重新把头埋回去。

一般而言利威尔不叫唤，以往乏善可陈的经验里，还没有出现什么真正让他兴奋的。埃尔文吞得很深，能明显感觉到顶端被喉管入口挤到，而他的双球亦在温暖的掌心烘托中蓄势待发。打信号吧，不然全灌进去了！

“埃尔文我不行了…真的不行了，你赶紧退出来！不是开玩笑，不要弄我了！我要……呃……啊！！！”利威尔无力地捶打着那颗屎黄色的脑袋，膝盖越来越虚，脸皮一路刮着墙壁把五官挪走，巨大的快意从下腹席卷，引发一连串剧烈战栗后，永不见天日的世界变成全白。

娇小的身体挂在埃尔文的头顶，皮肤披上均匀的细汗，可爱的小腿肚被有一下没一下地摩挲，痒痒的。“符合你低俗的性幻想吗，亲爱的？”始作俑者掌心托着吐出来的粘稠物，回味其中乐趣。

“还行吧……”

“这是不是你说的，一败涂地呢。”

“你说什么就是什么，我不反驳。”

“很好。”

升降机箱体轻微一震，已然到了地面，光线迫不及待地从门缝里拼命往里挤，正好劈在两人中间。

“撒开吧，让宪兵队的看见多不好。”

“我不介意。”

“别把事情搞复杂，我不想写检查。”

“写完了我看看。”

“操你！”

每次在那人面前爆粗口都不会有好事，门开瞬间原本应该重新敞亮的世界，被埃尔文巨大的身躯完全遮蔽，他们在狭小的空间里面对面，无视着宪兵队精心编排的八门大炮。埃尔文习惯性地点住士兵的嘴唇，轻轻抚弄，把利威尔那份没藏住的忧虑抹开。

“在家里等我，你知道茶叶在哪层。”

“说得我就图你点破茶叶。”利威尔攥着兜里的钥匙，撇嘴去咬对方的拇指。

埃尔文捏起那双刻薄的嘴唇低头去尝，是地下城恶水的酸涩，“有道理，我再去商会搞点黄糖，会很好喝的。”

埃尔文披着外套，风中摆动的衬衫边角里露出厚厚的绷带，躲在钢炮后全副武装的宪兵队感到了某种威胁，靴子不知觉地退后半寸。当然调查兵团也来人了，以米克为首的部下几乎按捺不住，随时要在光天化日下抢人。埃尔文无视着周遭的暗流涌动，平静地带上手铐，踏上为他精心准备的羁押马车。铁蹄下尘嚣飞扬，车辙碾出长长的一道去通王都，留下末端小小的身影。

亲爱的利威尔，又为埃尔文心碎了一次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，本文全程搞黄竟然没有正面直入，各位看官拳头硬了。谁包售后了，管闯哥要去。  
> 心碎一千次，原梗来自于Amy Winehouse 歌词。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本我就想写个第一章发展下的pwp，结果添了第二章，第二章写巴写发现进度条不对又疯狂加戏，结果就变成了短篇。我在干嘛，我也很迷茫。


End file.
